You Are Not Alone
You Are Not Alone is a story written and illustrated by Juderonald. It was released on January 2, 2017. Synopsis Without heroes, there can be no villains. Some conflicts can last forever. Perhaps our current heroes are too weak. When "Mztyl" threatens the world, it's up to some people to stop him...or her! Plot Chapter 1: A Golden Orb The room was silent. I lay still. There was no way of knowing if I was awake or dreaming. All I knew was, everything was silent. I opened my eyes, but all that was in front of me was a golden orb. I shut my eyes, but instead of instant blackness, the orb teleported closer to me. It came face to face with me, right up close. There was no sound... "Hello," it whispered. I screamed in terror. The silence had been broken. It had all happened so fast. The way I knew the orb actually said it, was part of it was black whilst it was talking, the blackness was the mouth moving up and down. "I am your friend...let me show you the way," it whispered. "Oookaaayyyy...," I said, with fear in my words. I followed the orb, as it went forwards. The thing was, everything was white. Everything. We hadn't gotten anywhere. It had been at least 2 hours of walking, and eventually, I fell to the floor. "Hurry up, slowcoach! We're nearly there!" the Orb shouted. "You've been saying that for....for two hours!" I reminded the Orb. "Have patience!" And so we kept walking. And walking. I started to think that we would be walking forever. Of course, I was obviously wrong, as the Orb insisted I started running, not walking anymore. Eventually, the Orb stopped, and said: "We're here, baby! Yeaaaaaahhh!!!!" "Yayyy!" were the only words I could possibly even use. "Yayyy!" "Stop, it's getting annoying," the Orb told me. I stopped talking. About, 15 seconds after, I noticed something: we was nowhere. I screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Orb span itself around in a small circle, and after 5 circles, everything turned to colour. Insted of the orb, there was a giant medival castle. Grass had apppered, and there were statues. A messanger came infront of me, and gave me a letter. It read out: "All Hail Mztyl, Our Mighty Ruler!" in sloppy handwriting. Under it, was a black picture with who appeared to be Mztyl. "Oh boy." I thought. Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky, and all that was bright, was white clouds inside it. The clouds were in the perfect formation to make a name: Mztyl. Chapter 2: What the.. I knew that this would be danger, and I was right. The l in Mztyl turned into lighting, and made a critical hit on the castle, destroying it! The castle hit the floor, but nobody noticed. People that were in the castle had now been crushed. People were still staring at now Mzty. "What the...WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND?!" I shouted. Unfortuantly, I received no reply. Another l appeared, but insted of becoming lightning, it turned into a hand. The hand started grabbing everybody. I managed to just about dodge its attacks. I started running around the ruins of the castle, and eventually entered them. It was dark inside the ruins. The hand was pushing the bricks of the ruined castle away, and therefor making it harder for me to navigate throught the castle. I saw a light at the other side of the castle. I ran towards it, hoping that it would help me. When I reached it, I found that it was the orb! I was rather confused, as the orb turned into the castle, but I didn't say anything but: "Get us out of here! Use magic or something!" "What makes you think I know magic?!" it replied, in a furious tone. "Well, you're a talking orb! That's not normal!" I argued. "Ah, fine." the Orb said. "Hubba lubsa...takeusmusa.....savelives....AWAY!" it shouted. As soon as it finished it's speech, we teleported outside a cave, which had a sign by it reading out: "TOTALLY NOT A SECRET HIDEOUT!" I slapped my head and walked inside. The Orb said to me: "I shall tell you why Mztyl is evil like that, and why the cloud's hypnosis didn't affect you." I moved closer towards the orb..and it began. Chapter 3: The Tale of Mztyl "Mztyl was once a normal person, just like yo---the people hypnotised by the cloud." the Orb said. "Wait, so he wasn't always some random idiot?" I replied. "No, and he's not an idiot. He is a smart, tactical person, and you should be scared of him. Now be quiet and let me tell you his history." the Orb snapped. I didn't reply, and left the Orb to speak. "One day, at 7 years old, he stumbled across this very cave, and found a purple orb, just like me. However, this Orb was evil, and tricked Mztyl into hating everybody. I know you're going crazy, as you must've thought there was only one orb. But no, the species Orberious is massive, although there is only about 560 of us left. We can get to that later." the Orb told me. "Whaaaattt..." I said. The Orb ignored me, and went on. "He took the purple orb home, and hid it from his parents. Every night for 5 years, so until he was 12, he spoke to the Orb in secret, every single night, and it told him about magic and evil. By the age of 10, he was already perfect in evil. Now, I know what you're wondering, what happened after he was 12?" it continued. "He did something evil." I said. "Quite right. He destroyed his whole neighbourhood, and wasn't seen for 19 years since. After that, he arrived in the city that you was just in - the city of Brototh." it said, in a sad tone. "Brototh isn't a rea--" I began, but was cut off by The Orb. "He used his dark magic to trick the King into making him the city's sorcerer. With this power he could easily trick the whole city into thinking he was good. He built up his magical power, assisted by the Orb for, suprisingly, 3 and a half weeks. Once he had built up his power, he made those clouds in the sky. However, these aren't the clouds that you know. The clouds he made then were different." I kept listening. "These clouds were happy pictures, furthermore making the people love him. But slowly, these clouds would eat them alive. After each picture performance, somebody would leave the city. One day, the king left the city. His family went to find him, and Mztyl took the role of King." the Orb spoke. "No way." I gasped. "Yes way! Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Whatever. Mztyl then said to his guards hastily: 'Make sure nobody enters or leaves my castle. I am performing a feat of majestic...magic!' Mztyl then entered the sorcerer's area of the castle, and said to the Orb: 'End the guards. I will end the castle, and the kingdom.' The Orb made quick work of this, and Mztyl left the city." the Orb told me. I kept silent, and listened. "Then you teleported there, and he made the clouds in the sky, and..well, you know the rest." the Orb finished. "Mztyl is one dangerous man. We must stop him!" I shouted. And so I grabbed my gear, and ran off. Some odd power stopped me and I heard a voice.. Chapter 4: Not So Fast/Meet The Team It was the Golden Orb. It then shouted out to me: "Hang on, excited, not so fast, you can't save the world by yourself! Come and meet the team!" 3 shadowed figures stepped out of another door in the cave. One of them fell over, but their shadowy appearance didn't. One man stepped out of the darkness, and the orb said, "Meet 'Crack', a guy who has a super power to crack walls just by hitting his head on them!" I didn't bother speaking and left the Orb to tell me about the next 2. Another one stepped out of the darkness. The Orb told me about this one as well. "Here's 'Alcha'! She can make potions SUPER fast! It's incredible. I love it. He gave me a potion of invisibility once, y'know. Next!" The last one stepped out of the darkness. The Orb said to me, dramatically, "And now, the awesome one, 'X'! Nobody knows his powers! Nobody! Now, would you like to hear a speech from each of them? Wonderful!" I didn't get time to speak. But neither did the 3. The Orb then shouted at me:"WAIT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US YOUR NAME!?!" That was true. The four stared at me, well, it was hard to know if the Orb was staring at me, because it has no eyes. I had to make a quick excuse. The bad thing was, it was a terrible excuse. "I don't know." were the 3 nervous words that came out of my mouth. "Well then, what is your name?" Crack asked. "I was never given a name.." I mumbled. Somehow the Orb managed to find out what I said. It moved towards me and whispered in my ear: "Your name is now........Jesseeee.....no, Jacob!" Well, it was less of a whisper and more of a shout. But before I could argue, a man stepped into the cave and gasped to the Orb: "My friend, the City of Brototh is under attack once again! The people are not staring at the clouds this time! They are running into the danger! We need Crack, Alcha and X! This man will also do too!" I didn't get time to announce my name, and the man screamed, running into the danger at the same time. "We have to stop Mztyl! He's wrecking the whole city!" I announced to the group. They nodded their heads, and we ran out to protect the city. Chapter 5: Mztyl Makes His Second Move We arrived in the city about half an hour after we left. X quickly suggested we ran in screaming. However, Crack had other ideas. "No, I think we should let me knock down the walls of the city, and free the citizens." he said. Everybody but me nodded. "But what about after we rescue them? Do we let them run? Mztyl will certianly capture them that way." I argued. "I can make them invisiblity and speed potions for them to get away." Alcha reminded me. "That sounds good, team. Now go and take down Mztyl, or at least his evil people." Golden Orb told us. And so we rescued all the citizens but one. As we got closer to the building he was in, a magical force pushed us back. "Did you really think that you would get all the fun?" came a boom from a mysterious voice. "Mztyl." I thought. Suddenly, a white beam appeared in the sky, and a strange figure was there from where it was. He had a hood over his head, so we had no idea who it was. He shot a lightning bolt at Crack, but he managed to dodge it just in time. X, then ran forwards at him, but was pushed back as the figure waved his own hand. "How is this guy so strong?!" I asked. "It's simple." the Golden Orb told me. "He's Mztyl!" Alcha took a potion of invisibility, and she ran towards the figure. She managed to push the figure over, but after that, the figure, well, Mztyl, made his right hand a fist, disabiling her invisiblity. Alcha retreated back to the cave, and so did Crack and X. The Golden Orb then said nervouslly: "Run." It then floated away back with them. Now it was just me and Mztyl. "I admire you boy. Ready to die?" Mztyl cackled. I luckily managed to evade his movements. I then realised the last citizen stuck in his home. After about 15 minutes of tripping Mztyl up, and getting tripped up myself, I managed to get to the last citizen out of the city. I didn't hesitate to run. Mztyl had almost killed me, and he'd made the other 4 heroes run. But Mztyl had stopped me in my tracks. I was sure that I was a goner. "We will meet again, boy." he told me. And then Mztyl let me free. At the secre--uh, totally not a secret cave, Crack, Alcha, X, and Golden Orb told me about Mztyl's previous evil deeds. He had almost destroyed the entire world by the click of a finger once! I somehow new, that the next time we met Mztyl, we would be ready. But then something amazing happened - a piece of paper flew through the cave entrance. It was plans for Mztyl's new super weapon - The Quenoi. Chapter 6: The Quenoi We all read the plans quite quickly. It was obvious what they were doing. They wanted to destroy our galaxy, the Sapre Storm Galaxy. There was a super laser in the top left centre of the building. It would shoot out a laser, that would then go off and shoot into the galaxy's centre, destroying it forever. "What do we do?!" Crack said, with fear in his tongue. "We blow it up." I replied. "How?" Alcha asked. "We could sneak inside using an invisibility potion." X suggested. "But then what? We get inside, and we're captured?" Golden Orb argued. "No, you fool. We run through the hallways and FIGHT!!!" Crack screamed. "You idiot. We can't do that, we'll get killed." Alcha replied. "It sounds sensible to me." X smiled. "No way. I'm with Alcha." I finished. "Don't be such an idiot, Jacob. Golden, deciding vote." Crack told me. "I'm with Alcha and Jacob. We will get killed." Golden Orb instantly said. We planned for hours and hours. Nobody had a good idea. Nobody. "Look, if we're gonna save the Sapre Storm Galaxy, we need a GOOD plan. The Quenoi will be finished any time soon." the Orb commanded. It was about half a minute of silence. "Oooh! Oh oh oh!" I shouted. They all moved closer to me, ready to say 'No, because, something something something.' "We go inside The Quenoi, and like X said at the beginning, use invisibility potions. But this time, we rush in with speed on as well." I told them. I got a few nodded heads of agreement. "We then crawl inside the vents, and of course, Crack gets his plan, he can run into the center of the base screaming, if he really wants." I smiled. "YEAH!" Crack shouted. "The rest of us will go into the vents, trigger a 5 minute explosion, then get in the ship we came in from, and escape!" I ended. "How do we get a ship? And what if we run out of fuel?" Golden Orb sighed. "We can take a 4 hour trek to the local space ship launching station. We'll steal a ship, and if we run out of fuel, we can hop in an escape pod from the I.S.S!" I replied. "4 HOURS?!?!!??" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Golden Orb screamed. "You can ride on my shoulder." I sighed. Golden Orb didn't need to say anything. He hopped on my shoulder, and off we went. Chapter 7: The International Space Station It was a long, long, loooong walk to the Space Centre. It ended up in a bunch of: “Are we there yet?!”s, mainly from Crack and Golden Orb. And then a lot of “Not yet.” s from me, Alcha and X. But in the end we got there. It defiantly wasn’t 4 hours, at least 6. But I didn’t care anymore. I entered the building, and surprisingly, there were no guards. “This is odd. It’s almost as if they wanted us to destroy the Quenoi, let us foil their plans to destroy the Sapre Storm Galaxy...” I mumbled. “It’s not right. There should be gua-----“ X attempted to speak. The lights then went out. “JACOB, HELP ME!!!!!” I heard a scream. “I’m coming!” I shouted. But I wasn’t really going. I didn’t even know who it was. This sound was repeated twice more. The lights came back on, and I was hugging the Golden Orb, and Crack, Alcha, and X were staring at us. “I wondered who was hugging me.” The Orb said. I jumped off him. I apologised, tried to tell them about the shouts, but they had no memory of it. “Look, Jacob, I know you’re going bonkers, but we have to focus on the bigger picture. Mztyl is about to blow the galaxy up.” Crack told me. I didn’t bother replying. We got into the space ship and blasted to the I.S.S. “We’re here already? I thought it took 6 hours, or was it TWO days to get here…” Alcha said. “Never mind that, Alcha. We’re here!” I said. The I.S.S was empty as well. We looked outside its window and we saw the Quenoi.'' '' “There it is...” Alcha said. We heard footsteps moving towards us. “Hands up! You’re being taken into custody by Lord Reckoel!” a voice shouted. We didn’t know who Reckoel was, but then Crack did something unexpected. “Alright, alright, I surrender……” Crack said, then he turned around to find armed, strong, soldiers. He smiled, then knocked them out in one punch. All of them. “We better get in one of those pods, guys...” I said. But they were all gone already, inside the pod. I tried to get in, but they shot off without me. “Oh come on!” I shouted. They blasted off to the Quenoi, but I managed to get into the second pod. Unluckily, a trooper climbed into my pod with me. He drew a sword, and I drew a dagger. It was time to fight. Chapter 8: Battle of the Pod Instantly, I charged at him like any hero would. Unfortunately, and obviously, he pushed me back and stabbed me in the arm, however I luckily parried the blow and kicked him over. "RAAAARGH!!" I screamed, with anger boiling my blood. "DIE!!" the Trooper shouted, and then hit me in the face, preparing to make the final blow. "OOF!!" I dodged his blow and hit his head against the controls. This resulted in the pod going about 450 more miles per hour...and the gravity being de-activated. "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BOSS, MZTYL!" I shouted to him, pinning him to the roof. "Never!" he choked, but it was obviously fake. I pushed him closer towards the roof, and demanded information immediently. "I will not give you what you want!" he shouted furiously. "Oh really?" I whispered to him. "Well you might want to get ready to die, then." I finished. "Fine! Fine!" he shouted. I moved closer. The feeling of him not telling me what I wanted grew stronger. "Okay! Okay! Okaaaayyyy!!!!" he screamed. "Mztyl is a fine, hardworking idiot who likes pickles. True story. He's also a magician who is very strong. He works for Lord Reckoel, but I've never met him." he gasped. "Tell me about Reckoel! Everything you know!" I asked, very quietly. His body was trembling with fear. It was obvious he was never ment to tell anybody about this man called Reckoel. "W-w-well, he likes pickles as well, a-a-an-d...he...uhm...err...time to die now!" he whispered. "TELL ME!!!" I shouted, as angry as ever. "Keep yer boots on, Janine, keep yer boots on. Lord Reckoel owns ze Quenoi and he blows up places, mun. Nothin' more!" I knocked him out, then spotted the Quenoi's docking station, right there infront of me. Now it was time to blow it up. Chapter 9: Infiltration on the Quenoi I ignored the guard and kept him pinned to the roof. The escape pod docked into the Quenoi, and the plan was now in full swing. Then I killed the guard with a pressure-point. Hard. We boarded the Quenoi and met up at the corner of the docking station. "Uhh... ...guys?" Alcha murmured. Even though she had murmured we understood. "WHAT?!" we shouted in union. "I forgot the potions." she gulped slowly. Crack looked like he was going to explode, or at least murder Alcha. I was sunk. It felt like the escape pod had blown up with me in it. X, however, stayed calm and started singing a song. "Alright! New plan!" I shouted. "Shh! The guards will hear you!" Alcha whispered. "I have a plan. We use our last resort." Crack said, smiling and turning his hand into a fist. I shrugged in boredom. "Fine. We'll do it." I said. "YEAHHHHH!!!!"" Crack screamed. "Crack! Why did you do th---" Alcha started. "Hands up, criminals!" a voice shouted. I didn't have time to identify who it was. Crack killed the person first. We all ran behind Crack who led us to an air vent, and I thought 'How does he know his way around this place?' "Go through here and find the core, blow it up or something! I'll guard the place!" Crack commanded. So, me, Golden Orb, X and Alcha went through into the long, long dungeon of doom that the Quenoi held. Eventually we entered the core room and we all said simultaneously.. "Woaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Chapter 10: Destruction of the Quenoi It was amazing. Thousands of workers all on hundreds of thousands of red machines. It was almost un-real. I wanted to shout out: DIE, OR DESTROY THIS PLACE!, but I decided to be silent. Mztyl had done some real work to get these people here. Then, unexpectedly, X pulled out a a jukebox. "X...really?" Alcha said, staring at X with confusion. I didn't say anything. X shrugged and turned on a catchy pop song. All the workers turned their faces to X and the jukebox. "What? I haven't listened to ZMachine since April!" X shouted. One man pressed a light switch, and disco lights turned on. "I did not see this coming. I saw death coming, being perfectly honest." I said. "Jacob, we've got a dance party to do!" Golden Orb shouted out. "Really?" I said. "Really." Golden Orb started dancing around, and the workers followed his '''exact '''moves. So they were all dancing in circles. "Well. This has been the weirdest day of my life since the release of ZMachine itself." Alcha said to me. "Let's just blow the Quenoi up whilst we can." I told Alcha. "Agreed, Jacob!" So we ran up to the centre red machine control centre thingy ma bobby, and started punching it. "WOOO HOO!!" cam screams from Golden Orb and X. "This is awesome!" a worker shouted. "What will Mztyl do if he finds out about this??" I asked. No reply came, except from a shrug by Alcha. All of a sudden, a bout 3 bodies of dead guards flew in, and Crack jumped inside. "MZTYL IS COMING!! AND SOME DUDE CALLED RECK O ELLIE IS HERE TOO!" he proclaimed a little too loudly. The workers pule're dead." I proclaimed."Wled out hyper guns and Crack smiled. X and Golden Orb sighed and got to us quickly, under the firing way of electronic bullets. Crack made it to us too, and smashed the control machine thingy ma bobby. "WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD. WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD. WARNING: POWER OFF. WARNING: DESTRUCTION IN 2 MINUTES. 120...119...118..." the Quenoi's system screamed. We spotted an escape pod. We jumped in. We had escaped, and the Quenoi was destroyed. But a massive ship loomed over us, and we could instantly tell that the Quenoi was only bait. Chapter 11: Face to Face "Mztyl." I mumbled. "Well, obvz!" Golden Orb told us. "Guys, what do we do?!" Alcha asked. "We use our physical skills to destroy Mztyl!" Crack replied. "That's not going to work, Crack." X said. "GUYS!" I shouted. "What, Jacob?" Golden Orb asked me. "Mztyl is there, and he's about to become Face to Face with us." "How do you know he's about to become in, now?" X told me. "The tractor beam tracker." I smiled. We arrived in the ship and I was trembling with fear. It was like death was coming. Because it pretty much was. Golden Orb looked at me and I shrugged. "What next?" somebody said. "WE DIE IN GLORY!" Crack screamed. "Who said we was going to die?" Alcha said, like it was a famous catchphrase. "ME!" a voice boomed over the hall. A figure came closer to us until we could realise who it was... "I will not kill you." the figure said. We remained silent. "My monster will." Then, a massive monster came from under the ground behind the figure. "I did not see that coming." Golden Orb mumbled. "Who did?" I asked. No reply. The monster rose to two feet, and stared at us. "MZTYL!" a voice shouted out. "Oh be silent, my old, old, old, old, old a million times plus friend." Mztyl replied. "Oh, I was just saying you didn't plug him in. From the top." it giggled. Mztyl grew a stern look and shouted to the thing, "YOU DO IT!" A Purple Orb appeared behind him and plugged it in. I looked at the others, and Crack looked like he was going to shout "YOLO!!!". X noticed this too, and covered his mouth. "Destroy them, my SSCM! Sapre Storm Core Monster. Sapre Storm for short." Mztyl announced. Then, moving towards us, was a fully active Sapre Storm...hungry for meat. Even though it was a robot. And had no stomach. But that didn't matter, as it went: "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Chapter 12: NOOOOOOO! Somebody then said "Aw snap." "Aw snap is right." I said. It stompted towards us and it's fist flew to Crack. Luckily, however, he dodged it, and weakened his upper arm. "Yeah!" X shouted in glee. "What's wrong with you, mechanical fool!? DESTROY THEM! FOCUS ON ONE IF YOU HAVE TO!" Mztyl roared. "What a panic BOT you are Mztyl!" Purple Orb told Mztyl. "Get it? Panic BOT! Hahah!" it laughed. But Mztyl wasn't paying attention. He was watching Crack bleed on the floor, merciless. "CRACK!! RUN!!" I ordered him. Crack didn't respond. He didn't even move. The Sapre Storm then threw him across the room, clearly finishing off whatever was left of his motionless body. "No...no....please god no!" I said. But nothing changed. He was dead. Before I could react to his death, Alcha shouted: "JACOB, HELP ME!!!!" "I'm coming!" I answered back. My mind then flashed to that day in the space station. This had happened before. Did I see the future? I didn't know. The only thing I remember at that moment was running towards Alcha, who was in the clutches of the Sapre Storm, and being ripped apart. "No...not again... ...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Good...luck..." she managed to say before death. What could I do? Nothing now. Then I realised. It was just me, X, and Golden Orb left. "Guys, defend yourselves! I'll get it's weak arm!" I shouted. I ran and ran towards it. It was focusing on X, so I had the chance. I grabbed my sword and launched it at it's arm. It fell off, then swung it's remaining arm and fist towards me, electrocuting me, swinging me across the room...and knocking me out. All I heard at that moment was X screaming... Then nothing else. Chapter 13: You Are Not Alone Later, but only about 5 minutes later, a voice said: "What shall we do with him, boss?" "Answers. Why he faked superheroes and only gave them weak enchantments? Why he recruited a weak, roughly about 11 year old boy, thinking he was some sort of un-likely but will-be hero? Why the coward put so much faith in the dead boy!" a second voice boomed "Look, look, look! I thought that every world needed a super-hero, so I got Crack, Alcha and X to make me rich and famous! But THEY accepted! Jacob, though, he didn't get a choice!" a fourth voice complained, panicked. "What, you chose the weak boy to get even MORE money?" the second voice laughed. I opened my eyes very very shortly not to make it obvious I'd survived. I saw the Orb cornered, in a, well, corner. "Answers, my old friend, answers." the Purple Orb said slyly. "Answers." the Purple Orb said again. The Golden Orb said nothing. "Nope, this is taking too long." Mztyl said. "I guess we'll just have to kill you and retrieve it from your memories. Sapre Storm? Remove." Mztyl smiled. I looked on helplessly. A voice then echoed in my head: "You Are Not Alone." "And neither are you." I thought. "Make a decision. Whatever you make, I'll be proud of it." the voice said to me. I thought for a single second. I saw one of Alcha's last potions. Potion of Strength. * I grabbed the potion, threw the liquid down my throat then felt my fists harden sharply. "NEVER!!!" I screamed then ran at Mztyl and knocked him over. "JACOB?!" the Orb screamed in delight. "OOOF!" Mztyl said. "How!? The boy just came back from the dead! He came back from the dead!" the Purple Orb floated around very quickly in panic. "Sorry to come and go but I really need to get going." the Purple Orb laughed. It then vanished into thin air. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!" the Sapre Storm...well, roared. It swooped it's fist at me, but I dodged it, jumped up to it's head, then punched it's main control circuits. "Wall!" Mztyl screamed. A green wall appeared behind me but I went right through it. "No!" he screamed. I landed on my feet perfectly like a cat. "This is over, Mztyl! Over!" I shouted. * The Golden Orb floated up to the Sapre Storm's control circuits and pulled out one of three plugs. I had already punched out one, so there was one left. This would de-activate it. "Destroy!" Mztyl shouted. The floor beneath be collapsed however I climbed up to the room again. The shields were on, so I had no fear of being sucked out to space. "Kill!" Mztyl roared. The Golden Orb had been thrown off the Sapre Storm as it now attempted to defend itself. Mztyl's spell had barely missed. "Off trail, Mztyl!" I laughed mockingly. I grabbed my sword from the floor and then saw the hardest decision of my life. The Orb was about to be killed by Mztyl. I could throw my sword in-between them, to stop Mztyl's spell. Or, I could stop the Sapre Storm but let the Orb die. * I threw my sword, far and far and far ahead right through the Orb and Mztyl. Somehow, when Mztyl's spell hit the sword, the sword flew backwards and cut the wire for the Sapre Storm. It collapsed to the floor, deactivated. "ERROR: 1102...1102...1102.................." the Sapre Storm blurted out in a sleepy way. "That was awesome." I said to myself out-loud. "Yep." the Orb said. "No! Just no!" Mztyl shouted in fear. "Oh, just...die already!" he screamed. He shot a death spell at us but we swiftly moved out of the way. "No...no...just no! Kill!" he shouted again. "Kill!" "Kill!" "Kill, already!" His spells missed and missed as we walked towards him. "What should we do with him?" the Orb asked me. I looked over to the hole he made with his destruction spell. "You just made your bed, Mztyl. Time to lie in it." I said. The Orb looked like it would have smiled if it had a mouth. "KILL!!!" Mztyl shouted again and again until we grabbed him by the arm and walked him over to his hole. Chapter 14: Down, Mztyl, Down "Looks like you're down, Mztyl, down." I laughed. "I'm not! My Eliminator ship-guards will destroy you!" "Oh yeah, about that. I've found out on this chart that they aren't coming to this section of the ship today." the Orb read out from a piece of paper. Mztyl screamed as he flew down and landed on the shields. "Ha!" "I planned that through." the Orb said as it knocked a button, then swiftly knocked it again. I looked down into the hole he'd fallen through. "C'mon, we better get going. Security is bound to come here now." the Orb told me. "Wait, Golden Orb. Do I have to go to my old world now?" I asked. "If you want to, Jacob. If you don't, you don't have to." it told me. "I'm staying." I told it. "Really?" it asked in bewilderment. "Really." I said. "But a few questions - what was X's power?" I asked. "Nothing." it sighed. "How did Alcha get 'enchantments' when all she was doing was potion making?" "She was an idiot, actually. I had to configure a small chip into her brain to make her smarter. The chip expired from time to time, though. Ugh, it was messy." "And Crack?" "Alcha was on slavery with strength, strength, strength. The potion of strength you drank was going to be Crack's drink tonight. I was going to try and enchant you, but I then realised that you didn't need enchantments. You are, well, Jacob!" I looked at it to reply but shut my mouth. * "How do we get to the bridge?" I asked. "We take a right here, kill these guards then take a right, no, left, wait, right then.." the Orb begun as we hid by an elevator. "You don't know, do you?" I said. "No." it said sheepishly. "Mztyl is dead!!" a voice shouted. "All guards to the hanger!" another voice echoed. "Ah no." I sighed. "Ah no." the Orb sighed. I looked at it with a expression that said 'Copy cat'. "What? I wanted to try it out." it complained. All of a sudden, at least 1200 guards burst into the room from the elevators on the other side. Everybody looked at me and the Orb. We looked at them. There was silence. "Hi." I grinned. The Orb dropped to the floor in meaning of 'We surrender!' "RAAAARRRGH!" one guard screamed. The rest of the guards joined in and started charging, electronic lights firing. We barely doged the murderous firing, and I kept pressing the 'UP' elevator button. "Come on, Jacob!" the Orb said. "I'm trying!" I shouted. The elevator went 'DING!' as we darted into it. "I am never doing that again." the Orb said. I searched for a button that said Bridge. "Oh, here it is." I said. "Cool." the Orb said. "Cool beans." I said. "Cool-o-rama." it said back. I pressed the button and cheesy music started playing. "Ugh, elevator music." I said, in boredom. Chapter 15: Eliminator Destroyed The doors of the elevator threw open as hundreds of employees expected to see an Admiral walk in, but instead they saw a hastily dressed 'Officer' and his odd circular pet at the floor with a painter's hat on. "Sir?" a guard asked. "What do you want, junk bot?" I asked angrily. "Oh, er, do you need anything." he asked. "Your gun." I said. "Of course, sir." he replied. He gave me his electronic weapon as I said: "Sorry to come and steal but I really need to get going." I threw off my officer outfit and dashed to the front of the room. I got hit several times, but it didn't stop me. I eventually reached the front of the room and shouted: "FREEDOM!!" I then shot several times at the key control commands as everybody gasped. "Escape pods deployed." a system voice said. "Boosters out of control. Falling into Planet Keyra's gravity. Contact in T Minus 200...199...188...177..." the system went on. "We're dead."the Orb said. "Innit?" I said. The Executor bridge employees had gone already. The guards lay dead on the floor, one breathing hardly. "Hey, lemme help you up." I said to him. "What do you want in exchange, an escape pod?" he asked angrily. "I'd love it, but they're all gone." I said. "No, they aren't. Mztyl had one in his cabin. That can only be fired from in there." he said. "I'm Jacob." I said. "I'm Hison." he said. "Nice to meet you. Can you get us to his cabin?" I asked. "Heck yeah! I'm the only guard who knows the passcode!" Hison said proudly. "Great." the Orb sighed. "Put your head into it, mate. Oh wait, your whole body is your head." I chuckled. "Not funny." the Orb growled. * "837473848358939828....and, done!" Hison shouted as he opened the door to Mztyl's cabin. It was beautiful. We had no time to explore, though. We darted to the escape pod, and inside, was a little man. "Don't kill me, Master Mztyl, please. Owni has done nothing wrong, Owni is in the escape pod waiting for you!" he cried. "None of us are Mztyl. Mztyl is dead." I told it. "Owni, what are you doing? Take a seat, buddy." Hison said to 'Owni'. "Oh, friend Hison! Hello! And new friend stranger one and stranger two! Owni cannot reach the deploy button, so Owni waited for Master Mztyl to save him! But Master Mztyl is dead. "This is your new Master, Jacob! And the other guy is the Golden Orb, friend Golden!" Hison exclaimed. "Oh! Owni is delighted to have new friends!" Owni screamed in happiness. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4.." the System prowled. "GET IN!" I shouted. Everybody dashed in and we pressed the launch button as we fired off, and watched the Eliminator make contact with the planet. "FIREWORKS!!!" the Orb screamed in delight of both explosions, and surviving an inch away from death. The escape pod flew to Earth and we landed in the mist of a rebuilt Brototh and a party from Mztyl being destroyed. "MORE FIREWORKS!!!!" the Orb screamed again. "That's gonna get annoying." Hison said. "Owni agrees, Owni agrees!" Owni said. "I'm used to it." I said finally. Chapter 16: The Protectors I looked at the not-secret cave from Brototh and sighed. "What's bad?" the Orb asked. "Eh. It's over. I guess I should just go back home, live my normal life, you know. Back to, what was her name, Mrs Gorrila's impossible math." I sighed. "No, I have some news. Mztyl has a boss. Reckoel, Hison says. It's not over. Reckoel is going to be on the move now, ready to stop all opposers. He did lose at least thirty hundred thousand men today, but that is going to be like three to him. Three deadly terrible soldiers. And, even better: Hison and Owni said if you stay, they'll form a group called 'The Protectors' with you as the leader! NO enchantments!" the Orb told me. "I'm in." I said. "I liked you from the start, Jacob. I liked you from the start." it said with a small, faint line of a mouth appearing to smile. THE END Category:Stories Category:Stories published in Chapters Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Completed Stories Category:You Are Not Alone